AWESOME Family
by Hayate.Hikari
Summary: What if... A girl died and rebirth in a anime world full of craziness when Gintama charaters become her family members while the Ouran High School Host Club characters become her close friends and etc? Sucks at summary, know more in the story! Kyouya x OC
1. Chapter 1

**"AWESOME" Family – Gintama and Ouran High School Host Club cross-over { 1: I'VE RECARNATED? }**

* * *

><p>Good.<p>

Very good.

Very, very good.

Very, very, very go- WHO THREW THAT SHOE? O-Oh I'm sorry that I didn't notice that there are people here… Apparently I have lost my manners in not introducing myself. My previous life name was Yakari Hana, and it ended with a tragic car crash… when I'm reading Gintama book 31 while crossing the road. BUT. The moment when I regained conscious, I found out that I'm in a very familiar room with a pair of scarlet eyes.

I blinked my eyes, that man with perm silver hair looking at me while digging his nose.

I rubbed my eyes, that man with perm silver hair is still looking at me while digging his nose.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, that man with perm silver hair is still staring at me while digging his nose.

Okay…. WHY IN THE WORLD I'M SEEING SAKATA GINTOKI STARING AT ME WHILE HIJIKATA TOSHIRO LECTURING GINTOKI NOT TO DO THAT SO THE KIDS WILL LEARN FROM HIM AND BEHIND THEM THERE IS A ORANGE-HEAD AND A MEGANE-SAN… (Shinpachi: DON'T CALL ME MEGANE!)

Right, cleared up my messy mind, so here's the conclusion: They are my family and I've been cross-over to anime world named Gintama… and Ouran High School Host Club… My name is Hijikata Sakuya, adopted (more of pick up from unknown place) by Hijikata Toshiro and Sakata Gintoki, and I'm the youngest in the family. I have even weirder name earlier till Megane-niisan (Shinpachi: CALL ME SHINPACHI-NIISAN!) cant stand it anymore and called me Sakuya.

Apparently my neighbours are the Fujioka family and that scary green plant Amanto whom too scary that I didn't remember its name and its seem that Haruhi and I are fated to be together no matter what thus the high school that I'll be going will be Ouran High and not Gintama Gakuen… SUCH COINCIDENCE. = =|||

This year Haruhi will go in with her scholarship, as for me? I have god knows unknown reason which is not important and yes we're in the same class again, not that I minded that fact and the moment I saw Haruhi, my eyes turn WIDELY BIG.

"… Haruhi?"

"Yes, Sakuya?"

"Why are you… wearing like this?"

I pointed at her baggy shirt, sweater and pants and she's wearing an old man spectacle while she blinked innocently at me.

"You're also wearing like a guy."

She pointed out while I just shrugged it off.

"Wait, the main point is where's your long hair gone to?"

I asked Haruhi.

"Some boy stick his chewing gum in my hair, lazy to take it out thus might as well cut it away."

…. So this is the truth lied behind the shrieking from their house the night before…

"Let's go." 

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoy this story!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**"AWESOME" Family – Gintama and Ouran High School Host Club cross-over { 2: THE HOST CLUB? }**

* * *

><p>And so the day just passed.<p>

I followed Haruhi to the third music room as she wanted to find a quiet place to study while the rest of the libraries and music rooms are too noisy. I know what's up in Third music room but I'm no telling Haruhi about it since it's gonna spoil the fun. And the moment Haruhi opens the door…

PETALS OF ROSES FLEW TOWARD US.

LITERALLY, **FLEW**.

…

I'm speechless.

"Welcome to the Host Club."

Silence…

The moment I snapped out of the thought, I felt someone's hand over my shoulder and I just slammed that person down… Well, its kinda like my natural reflection, and I saw Tamaki lying on the floor while the Hitachiin twins looking at me with a 'THIS PERSON IS SCARY!' look. I shrugged and felt someone tucking the corner of my sleeve.

"Sakuya-chan, are you a warrior?"

I looked, okay more of stoned as the fact that my inner shotacon is going to revealed toward the chibi young man, he already ran to the tallest man for comfort.

Wait, I didn't do anything yet—I mean I didn't done anything and he ran to his… partner, crying… Am I that scary? T ^ T

"The price for making Hunny-senpai cried, please pay 1.57 million, in cash."

The guy with dark hair and spectacle spoke as my face expression instant changed to a black face.

_**…. WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN-**_

"Do Thump!"

"Clang!"

…

Good job, Haruhi.

"The vase, it cost 8 Million!"

THE FUUUU- THAT NORMAL-LOOKING (does it even look normal in the first place) COST 8 MILLION?

"Hm… The payment-"

Haruhi asked but was interrupted by both Hitachiin twins.

"You can't even buy your own uniform and you're wanting to pay this, and your taste in costume sucks."

…. And so, how does this linked up to the vase? = =|||

"So, how are we gonna deal with the two of them, Tamaki?"

The black hair with spectacle man asked the blonde who recovers from my slamming and currently sitting down in a chair.

"Pay with your own body, both of you!"

Tamaki pointed at us, ordered.

And so, our fates are sealed.

Both Haruhi and I became a member of the host club…

_WHY IS THIS HAPPENING….. QAQ…_


	3. Chapter 3

"AWESOME" Family – Gintama and Ouran High School Host Club cross-over { 3: GENRE?}

Apparently that situation, they went back to serve the customers while both Haruhi and I looked at the surrounding and also, listening to the squealing from every woman in the room.

I really wonder how can they squealed for so long, and not being tired from it?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

Okay, they are abnormal.

At least to me. = =|||

"This is a world that I don't understand."

I mumbled, without noticing someone is at my right (since Haruhi is at my left).

"This is how each of them using their ability in pleasing every customers' need, just a note, Tamaki's the most professional among them."

I jumped, turned and saw Ootori Kyouya.

Seriously, this guy can hide himself very well. He has the potential to be a ninja! (I seriously don't get how does this guy—I mean girl's brain work…)

Now I turned back to Haruhi, she jumped due to sensitive as Tamaki sneaked behind her and blew gently at her neck.

"Please stop that."

Protecting her neck, she spoke.

"This is one skill that a host needs to learn."

"I totally have no interest in that… Seriously, does looking real handsome or pretty, no matter of gender and such terms are really needed? Isn't inner beauty is more important?"

Haruhi asked, and Tamaki started to babbler about how he is born a beauty a sin and those narcissist phrases till Haruhi shut him up, and I secretly gave her a thumb-up while the Hitachiin twins kept on laughing at the Tamaki who's at the corner "growing" mushroom dully.

"Excuse me, can we go now if there's nothing important?"

I asked, while looking at the rest of them with caution, afraid those evil guys doesn't allow Haruhi and I to leave.

…. THE NEXT DAY…

It's the day Tamaki's training us about how to present ourselves in our best form and table manners and everything that please those fangirls till this question pops out.

"Apparently both of you still not sure what genres both of you are, right?"

FINALLY THIS MOMENT!

I quickly removed Haruhi's spectacle and as soon as I don't know how soon (= =), the rest of the host club begin to get busy… as Tamaki ordered the hitachiin twins to let Haruhi with a new haircut that suits her, ordered Mori-senpai to order a pair of contact lens and seriously I don't know how does that guy know Haruhi's degree and Ootori-senpai to prepare 2 school uniform (for me and Haruhi obviously).

"What about me?"

Honey-senpai asked.

"Honey-senpai, please continue to eat your cake."

Honey-senpai sulks, as I ruffle his head gently. Sorry if I look like some weird old man trying to abduct a shota…

Sorry for being a shotacon.

"… Sakuya-chan?"

I turns and faces Honey-senpai.

"Why are you keeps ruffling my hair?"

Because your hair is so soft to touch of course wwwwww - shotacon mode ON.

"Nothing much."

Continue to ruffle that soft gold head.

And soon, Haruhi came out from the dressing room and Tamaki push me in the dressing room since it's my turn to have a makeover… and outside I heard how Tamaki's glad and how Haruhi looks naturally like a female blah blah blah. = =

I didn't care much as I just changed my uniform, and was pull by the Hitachiin twins in trimming my messy shoulder-length hair and tied it up like a man. Seriously, they still didn't notice that I'm a female? = =||| I had a head of shoulder length hair- WAIT THEY TRIMMED IT TILL NECK? FUU- MY HAIRRRRRR QAQ

Alright I gotten over it and step out of the curtain. The moment I get out, everyone stared at me like I'm a weirdo.

"Alright, both of you have graduated from being a 'dog' to the club, now it's time for you guys to serve the ladies!"

Tamaki spoke as I sweated to the max.

CAN I REJECT THAT IDEA? I PREFER TO THE 'DOG' THAN BEING A HOST… |||

…. Moment later…

Both Haruhi and I sat together, surrounded with females around us, asking questions and most are answered by Haruhi as I really don't know how to deal with these fangirls.

"Wow, he (Haruhi) seem so nature, while he (me) just sat there keeping quiet."

I overheard what Tamaki said; I turned to the girl nearest to me, lifting up her cup gently and gave her a small smile asking whether if she wants a refill. That action already caused her to blush extremely and nodded her head madly. Haruhi asked the girl too and I helped her to refill while Haruhi stays there to entertain the girls while I take the opportunity to escape from that place.

"Sakuya-sama is sure a cool person but always help Haruhi-sama when he needed while Haruhi-sama is such independent person but only rely on Sayuki-sama! Both of them make such a good couple!"

"…"

That's the sentences I heard when I came back and the drinks almost slipped off.

SERIOUSLY, SINCE BOTH HARUHI AND I TURNS OUT TO BE A PAIR OF LOVEY COUPLE?

And soon the club ends, both Haruhi and I went back home and rest.


	4. Chapter 4

"AWESOME" Family – Gintama and Ouran High School Host Club cross-over { 4: AYANOKOJI CASE! (FIRST HALF)}

Once again, the third day in Host club, both Haruhi and I are surrounded with girls and their misunderstanding of both Haruhi and I are lovers.

Oh please, do we look like lovers to you guys?

I asked them if they need any refill of their drinks and quickly use this chance to escape the 'war' area as fast as I would. Seriously, dealing with such crazy fangirls everyday really will end my remaining life very soon. Sitting on the sofa and close my eyes, taking much rest as I could…

Till a deep voice alerted me.

"Slacking around at this time? I guess I should increase your debt…"

I quickly open my maroon eyes and saw Ootori Kyouya.

"… I'm just having a small break… (That I deserve)"

I said but what I really wanted to say is…

OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN- I JUST TAKING A SMALL BREAK AND YOU'RE GONNA INCREASE MY DEBT, WHAT ARE YOU, A DEVIL? YOU'RE AN EXTREME EVIL DEVIL! HIJIKATA-PAPA, GINTOKI-MAMA WHAT HAD I DONE IN MY PREVIOUS LIFE THAT I'VE KNOWN THIS DEVIL IN THIS WORLD-

Clearing my head, I stood up in preparing the drinks and went back out to the 'war zone'… till Tamaki called out for both of us.

"Haruhi, Sakuya, this is Ayanokoji Seika-hime. Princess Ayanokoji, they are my new children, now introduce yourself."

"Fujioka Haruhi, studying in Class 1-A, nice to meet you."

Haruhi just smiles at the woman politely while I just glare at her.

"Hijikata Sakuya, same class with Haruhi."

I said, and I just pull Haruhi away, which also caused those fangirls in screaming like mad. Saying things such as 'Sakuya-sama is jealous, pulling Haruhi-sama away!', 'They look so cute together!', 'Good luck, Haruhi-sama, Sakuya-sama!'… and at the right time, Haruhi tripped on her own leg and fall into my embrace. Result in more fangirl screaming and WORSE, THEY TOOK OUT THEIR CAMERAS AND BEGAN TO SPAM TAKE PICTURES.

… Who predicted that they would even bring cameras to the club?

"I bet Sakuya-sama is the seme!"

"Haruhi-sama looks so cute lying in Sakuya-sama's embrace!"

"I'm so jealous; I wanna to be in Sakuya-sama's embrace too!"

"Ara ara, Sakuya-sama's obsessive of Haruhi-sama!"

"Sakuya-sama is so tsundere, so cute!"

After hearing their squeals and their outrageous comments, I feel a little restless… …. Seriously, what can 2 _**GIRLS**_ do? AND WHO'S THE ONE WHO SAID THAT I'M TSUNDERE! I'M NOT TSUNDERE, I'M JUST… DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPRESS MYSELF WELL… I'M NOT BEING DERE DERE HERE, YOUR EYES ARE BLIND! I'M NOT OBESSIVED OF HARUHI TOO, THESE FANGIRLS- !#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()...

"Are you alright, Sakuya?"

Haruhi asked, I nodded while feeling restless due to those fangirls. Just as I thought it will end soon, those fangirls went 'Kya-!' once again.

"Ahhhhhh- Sakuya-sama and Haruhi-sama's gazes met and I can see there's love in their eyes!"

"So cuteeeeee!"

…. They are truly incredible, these fangirls. They are too much for me to deal with, at the right time now the Hitachiin twins came up to us to play the 'Guess who is Hikaru and Kaoru!' game…. Thank you very much for making me more tired, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Come! Who is Hikaru and who is Kaoru?"

Both Hitachiin twins stood in front of us with some customers sitting beside us, as I look at them, being speechless. Of course, Haruhi beside me is doing the same.

"Ah… It's too difficult to differential them…"

"They are too alike…"

A customer commented.

…. Isn't that obvious, they are twins. T-W-I-N-S, which part of twins do you not understand, miss?

I thought, speechlessly.

"Nee, Sakuya-sama and Haruhi-sama, can you guess who is Hikaru and Kaoru?"

The customer at the very of the sofa asked as both of us spoke our answers at the same time.

"Facing us from the left is Hikaru while on the right is Kaoru."

"TEEEEE-DEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH, SORRY, IT IS THE WRONG ANSWER!"

The Hitachiin twins said.

"I'm correct, even though you guys look alike but it doesn't mean personalities and other physical parts is the same."

I said, while Haruhi reveals her answer.

"There's different between Hikaru and Kaoru's voices. Hikaru's voice tends to be a little higher and sounds a little more child-like unlike Kaoru's as his voice is deeper and more matured."

Both Hitachiin twin's and I kept quiet.

Hey Haruhi do you know I can feel the rage from Hikaru as you says his voice is little more child-like and you called Karou's more matured and so you're saying that Hikaru who's the elder brother is more childish than the younger brother? OH GODDDDD THE RAGE INCREASED!

"I've guessed correctly, have I?"

Haruhi said, and earned praises from the girls. Ignoring the twins, I took my cup of tea and drink till I saw Haruhi's wounded finger and lifted it up to check without knowing.

"What happened to your finger, Haruhi?"

I frowned a little and asked.

"Oh it was just a small matter, just a small paper cut."

"Be careful next time, okay?"

"Okay."

…

"Ah~ Sakuya-sama is so gentle and caring toward Haruhi-sama~"

"Oh the lovey-dovey atmosphere~"

"Haruhi-sama is a klutz uke that need Sakuya-sama to check on him~ How cute~"

Oh here we go again, fangirls. I give up.

Secretly shrugged, I looked at Haruhi's injured finger once again. I know how Haruhi doesn't want me to be worried thus she kept quiet about being bullied as it was kinda obvious.

-Few days later…-

"… Why are you standing over there?"

I shouted, seeing Haruhi standing near a window, as if looking at something when I'm on my way heading home after classes (and yes, I'm skipping the club activities). I guess she did not hear my calls for her thus I just walk over to her side and noticed that her bag is being thrown in the mini pond as her stuffs were scattered around.

... Okay, pray hard for now, bullies. –dark auras releasing to the max-

"I guess we have to pick them up…"

Haruhi said as she turned, and knocked another person.

It was THAT AYANOKOJI HIME woman!

"Hn…! A-Ah, I'm sorry."

"Ah, both of you are the commoners…"

She paused, scanning both Haruhi and I while smirking.

"Thanks to Tamaki-sama, both of you will have the opportunity to be in the Host club, right? But I guess both of you need to fix those disruptive manners of yours."

Finished her words, she just gave us a cold look and walked away. Of course, I'm staring at her coldly too.

Pot calling the Kettle black, reflect about your action before you say anything, woman.

I smirked quietly, as I will make her pay back twice what Haruhi's suffering now.

"Come on, let's go and pick up your things."

I said as I gently pull Haruhi to the mini pond and started to find all the things that were scattered.

"Anything left?"

"My wallet… I feel like dying if I'm going to lost my wallet, it contains my allowance for this week…"

"… Idiot… Let me find again."

Just as I landed myself in the mini pond again, one loud voice wavers around the surroundings.

"HEY COMMONERS!"

… What a great timing, Idiot Takami…

Ignored the-god-knows-reason-being-too-enthusiastic Tamaki and continued in finding Haruhi's wallet. Noticed that both of us ignored him, he went up to us and knocked both Haruhi and I on our head.

"SO I ASSUME THAT BOTH OF YOU SKIPPED THE CLUB ACTIVITES TODAY IS BECAUSE BOTH OF YOU WANTED TO PLAY WITH THE WATER HERE?"

… Come to think of it, my actual intention is to skip the club but because of helping Haruhi I'm caught with her, here by the other members. OH GOOD JOB, MYSELF. –facepalm-

"Ah, why is your bag wet?"

"I dropped it in the pond accidentally and Sakuya is here in helping me to pick up the rest but the only thing missing now is my wallet…."

"Are you an idiot? You should keep your wallet with you all the times!"

Tamaki said, as I look at him suspiciously.

"… A-re… I didn't know rich people like you would keep their wallet with them all the time."

I didn't know I was thinking out loud till I saw Tamaki's blackened face. Oh I'm so _sorry_ for saying those. /sarcasm

Tamaki wanted to smack me for what I blurted out, his action stopped after I gave him a pair of puppy eye.

"… N-Never mind, I'll not hold any grudge on you and help you guys with the search of Haruhi's wallet since I'm such a good person!"

…. GOOD PERSON? MY ASS. I thought as Tamaki stripped off his top in front of us and bend down to search for the wallet.

"Ahhh-! We can search for it ourselves! You will get wet!"

Saw what Tamaki did, Haruhi immediately wanting to stop him.

"Idiot… Aren't we friends?"

"…"

I know this is such a good atmosphere but I can't help but to destroy it.

"No, we're not."

The atmosphere and their face changed as they staring at me as I just smirked, copied what Tamaki is doing and continue to search for her wallet.

We may not be friends now but I didn't say in the future we're not.

Just that, today onward, my impression on you changed.

Be grateful!


	5. Chapter 5

"AWESOME" Family – Gintama and Ouran High School Host Club cross-over { 5: AYANOKOJI CASE! (LAST HALF) & THE TRUTH REVEALED}

Hurray, in the end we found and the two idiots, Haruhi and Tamaki are crying with joy. Well… It's not like I did not have any fun with them but still… I feel so speechless watching them this way.

"… So we have found the wallet, I have something on so I'll be going -"

"Where are you going, Sakuya! You're going back to Host Club with me!"

Tamaki said as he pulls both Haruhi and I back to the club with my voice echo-ed the whole school.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-…"

As the three of us are wet, we changed into our new uniform and continue to serve the girls. Seriously, he doesn't care if we might catch a cold after landing in the pond for few hours (Not really that much but still). What a heartless guy.

As usual, the club is full of girls, which includes the woman, but today she called for Haruhi… What is she up to…

"Sakuya-sama is on cold mode?"

Girl A asked me.

"Why did you ask that, my mistress?"

"It's because the atmosphere around Sakuya-sama are very distant and cold, as if you're casting people away…"

"Oh…? Well, take it as it is then."

"If not… Are you jealous, Sakuya-sama?"

Girl B assumed, as I froze for a second..

"…. Pardon?"

I'm jealous? What or Who am I jealous of/with and why would I be?

"Did you know, you have been staring at Ayanokoji-senpai's table since Haruhi-sama sat there… Are you jealous that Ayanokoji-senpai is getting close to Haruhi-sama and they are getting along well?"

Girl C asked with her eyes sparkling with her imagination, as I just sat there, speechless.

"No, Haruhi is just a friend of mine."

I replied as I look at the customers near me. They are staring at me like I'm a prey of them… Girls nowadays are too scary and abnormal… Just at the right moment, noises came from Haruhi's side. That woman stood up with fear and ran toward the nearest customers in asking for help, saying that Haruhi's going to violate her and things like that.

"Sorry, but please allow me to dismiss for a moment, my mistresses."

I said as I get up from my seat and went to Haruhi.

"What happened?"

I asked Haruhi, but I'm glaring at that woman. Fury went higher as she accused Haruhi once more, and the urge of slapping this woman rises.

"Ah, we're sorry."

The hitachiin twins apologize with sarcasm as they pour water on that woman.

"You-!"

As that woman spited with anger, photos of her bullying Haruhi are thrown right in her face.

"Did you think that we didn't notice on your wrongdoings? Don't look down on our skills in finding information."

Kyouya said, as he smirked.

"These are the evidences that you have been hurting her, didn't I warn you not to do it again if not you will have to face the consequences from me?"

I sneered at her, as I raise my right hand and slap that woman, hard. I couldn't care how people's view on me right now, but all I did is just giving back what she deserves, for bullying Hijitaka Sakuya's friend.

"This is just a small price."

I said as the world quiet for a moment.

"… Sakuya-chan is so scary…"

Honey-senpai murmured, as Tamaki faces the woman.

"I'm sorry but would you please leave now, the host club doesn't welcome anyone who bullies our member."

That woman ran out crying, as now Tamaki turns and look at me.

"I know what you want to say, I will leave this club as soon as possible."

I said, as some girls started to make noises.

"… Sakuya-sama is leaving…? Which means we can't see him anymore?"

"Nooo! Even though the Sakuya-sama is scary just now but he is still so cool!"

Hearing their comments, I look at the girls. They are… speaking up for me?

"It's okay for you to stay here, but your target will increase to 1000 girls!"

Tamaki said.

"…"

"It's the same for you too, Haruhi!"

"What? Why?"

"Well, you are the cause of all these happenings!"

And so, things are back to normal… or not as Tamaki picked up something like a student card.

"Ah, that might be mine since I dropped it."

Haruhi said.

"… Haruhi."

"Yes?"

"You're… a girl?"

"Yes, physically I'm a girl."

The world went quiet for a moment, and back to its noisiness after Tamaki woke up from the big shock.

"ASDFGHJKLMNBVCXZQWERTYUIO! #$%^&*()_(*&^%$# ! #$:"?":){|}{":? #$%^&*()}(*"

"Oh he finally found out? He's slow indeed." – Hikaru

"He should have found out earlier." – Kaoru

"…" – Mori-senpai

"I knew it long ago!" – Honey-senpai

"It's quite interesting to have a start like this." – Kyouya-senpai

….. You guys only knew at the same timing as Tamaki-senpai… Why are you guys acting as if you guys know it from the start… Now I wonder how they are going to react if they know my real gender…

"I don't mind being treated like a guy by senpais as I don't mind about my features, and Sakuya knew it long ago. I guess I had been influenced by my dad, and the more I couldn't tell you guys about this matter since you guys had already brought the male uniform for me."

"… Haruhi, its fine to not tell them about it."

Haruhi just smiles and look at Tamaki.

"Tamaki-senpai is really cool and handsome just now!"

Tamaki blushes deep red.

"Well, I'm kind of doesn't mind harassed by girls since I gotten used to it… (By the Hijitaka family)"

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

END#


	6. Chapter 6

**"AWESOME" Family – Gintama and Ouran High School Host Club cross-over { 6: LOVELY CHRISTMAS CHAOS! PART 1}**

CAUSE CHRISTMAS IS COMING SO IM HERE TO UPDATE THIS! /excuses

* * *

><p>"We're going to be late soon, so hurry up, Sakuya!"<p>

"Well, since we ARE going to be late, let's be late then! At the most our punishments are going to be something horrible…"

"…"

"Forget what I just said. … Well, see! We've reached!"

I said, as Haruhi look at me with a blank look for a second and open the door.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

"….. OTL" – Both Haruhi and I

…. Are they in their right mind about wearing such (revealing) clothing in this kind of season?! It's winter, dudes! WINTER! IT'S DECEMBER AND NOT JUNE! ARE YOU GUYS IN YOUR RIGHT MIND?!

"T'ch, it's only Haruhi and Sakuya." – Hikaru

"I thought it were customers! I even posed well for that." – Kaoru

"… Erm, according to the calendar, it should be mid of December currently, isn't it…"

Haruhi said as she checked on the calendar on her hand with half-blackened face. Apparently she had yet recovered from the shock that they had caused. And so, our Mr. Tamaki started all his rubbishes "theory" about how is it a sin to cover up their gorgeous bodies and etc, while my mind has drifted away thinking about our DEAREST MRS HIJIKATA AND MISS KAGURA, ON HOW THEY ARE ENJOYING THEIR CAREFREE LIFE AT HOME WHILE HIJITAKA-PAPA AND OKITA-SAN SERVES THEM…

No, I'm not gonna jealous of them. Not even a single bit.

…

Fine, I'm only **SLIGHTLY**, **REALLY** **SLIGHTLY** jealous of them.

"…. Talking about December… There's gonna be a large event waiting for us! And that's the Christmas Party, Haruhi, Sakuya!"

….

… Christmas…

…

CHRISTMAS PARTY?!

SHIT.

I sensing troubles ahead…

...

- Welcome to Ouran High, and in order to be enrolled you will need 1) Reputation and 2) Rich. And thus, the host club is formed due to the boredom of 6 men…-

…

Rich bastards.

Back to what's happening now.

"This is really too much…! Such smooth skin as silk, muscles that trained just right and this grand robe just suit me too much! But I'm just a faithful slave when I'm in front of my goddess!"

"Ah~ Tamaki-sama~~~~~"

I'm speechless upon Tamaki's narcissism even though I have seen it too many times. Sometimes I really wonder how those girls actually stand his exaggerations…

"What you guys will be doing for this year's Christmas Party?" – Student A

"Let me think… We had already booked the square in the central building, so there should be performances and dancing." - Hikaru

"We have also thought about putting up a Casino corner…" – Kaoru

"But actually, I wanted to spend this year Christmas with you alone, Kaoru…"

"Don't say that, but actually me too… Hikaru…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA-" - by all the Fujoshis

...|||

Just when I am on my way toward the resting room to refill my tea, I bumped into Haruhi and Kyouya-senpai.

"… Fujoshis...|||"

"Did you say something, Sakuya?"

"Nothing. And somehow, our customers are really excited today… They practically went wild."

"A little exposure of them enhanced the effect of increasing our customers. I was thinking of Santa Claus costume but I had accidentally shown Tamaki photos from that series, at least that effort had paid off."

Looking at Kyouya-senpai's evil smile, both Haruhi and I can't help but shiver a little. Expected from our Shadow King, this is really his idea…

And so when I'm on my way back with the refilled pot of red tea, our Honey-senpai had been praised.

"You are so cute, Honey-senpai!"

"Waaa this is flower from Paris! Takeshi! "

Upon calling Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai has already climbed up and placed a flower-ring on him and grinned.

"Now we're all the same!"

…. Wow, the female customer over there even fainted.

"Haruhi-sama!"

"Yes?"

Haruhi replied one of her customers.

"Haruhi-sama doesn't want to wear the same costume with the rest of the host club?"

"Its okay since in my opinion, we should be wearing clothing that keep us warmth instead of that. It's not normal to be wearing those in such cold weather."

Well said, Haruhi.

"Ah, I see! Haruhi-sama is a person who takes the beauty of every season seriously!"

"I hope this year Christmas will be a white Christmas!"

Seeing the girls around her are being dreamy about their romantic white Christmas, Haruhi smiled.

"The looks of on everyone's face are so cute."

And she have successfully make every girls around her blushes red, which include Tamaki and the rest who are spying, or I must say stalking instead, blushes too. Come to think about it, I don't know how to face my customers today… Orz

"… Sakuya-sama, are you okay?"

A customer asked, as I just smiles while putting that pot of tea down and sit down.

"Yes, I'm okay, my highness. Sorry to worry you."

I smiled gently (like a sir /shot) as there are hints of red emerge on customers' fair cheek.

"Hm… Sakuya-sama, are you going to the Christmas party?"

Well, actually I rather be spend Christmas with Hijitaka-papa, Gintoki-mama and others than you fangirls. But of course, I can't, no? And this is a opportunity to cut off the debts!

"I must say I rather spend Christmas with my family but I will be there since I can't leave my highnesses behind celebrating Christmas alone with their beautiful dresses."

I continued to smile.

"Sakuya-sama seems to love her family very much!"

"Of course! If it's not for them, there will not be 'me'."

The day when they found me is just right Christmas, they took me in and care for me in their unique way. How would I not love them despite they maybe a nuisance at times.

I shook my head in clearing that thought away, and starts in other topics since it's my job in giving joy to them and not sorrow.

Finally their time is up, if not I have no idea how to continue to face them.

"So, it's our turn, right?"

A sweet yet familiar voice asked, so I turned back to see who is it AND IN SHOCKED.

…

"Hi, Sa-chan!"

… Holy, God bless me, people.

END#


	7. Chapter 7

"AWESOME" Family – Gintama and Ouran High School Host Club cross-over { 7: LOVELY CHRISTMAS CHAOS! PART 2}

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

Erm, Hi guys I am Hayate, the author of this fanfiction and I truly feel sorry for not updating **FOR AGES** as during this **LONGGGGGGGG** period when I went hiatus, I was dealing with lots of changes with my real life, too much things happened and also school pressures and human interactions (?) stuffs that I had enough and I stopped writing for such long period.

I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry for you guys, who are reading my stories. I know my stories are **SUPER IMMATURE** despite my age (to be honest I'm super old already, 2_ HAHAHAHHA SO YEAP) and **NOPE ITS NOT IMPROVING MUCH AHAHAHHA **but still, I want to thank you readers to actually reading these stories.

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. YOU GUYS ARE JUST GIVING ME POWER TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE WRITING AGAIN DESPITE I KNOW MY LANGUAGE SUCKS BUT THANK YOU.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS 3 **

p.s I hope you guys will still enjoy this despite ITS BEEN A REALLY LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED AHA AHAHAHA AHAHHAHAHHAHAHA. OTL

* * *

><p>"O-O-O-O-O-Otae-neechan...! K-K-K-K-Kyuubei-neechan…! What bring you guys here…? Heheheheheh….|||"<p>

I stuttered out loud, and everyone started to fix their eyes on my side.

"Arara, I guess Sa-chan isn't keen for us to visit him, right Kyuu-chan?"

"Sakuya is not keen to see you… Shall I assassinate him for you?"

…?! THIS IS NOT WHAT NORMAL PERSON WILL SAY-! WAIT THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM KYUUBEI-NEECHAN WHY IS YOUR RIGHT HAND ON YOUR SWORD SO YOU ARE REALLY KEEN IN ASSASSINATE ME, KYUUBEI-NEECHAN?! SOMEONE STOP HER PLEASE I STILL WANT TO LIVE!

"… I'M SO SORRY, OTAE-NEECHAN, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY RUDE ATTITUDE... Orz|||"

I knelt down toward Otae-neechan as I said. If I don't kneel down Kyuubei-neechan will really kill me with her sword… Orz

"Arara, Kyuu-chan is just joking with you! Don't take it seriously, Sa-chan."

Otae-neechan smiles, while Kyuubei-neechan nodded her head silently.

OTAE-NEECHAN, YOU ARE TRULY MY GODDESS! AND WHICH PART OF KYUUBEI-NEECHAN IS JOKING, WHICH PART! DOES SHE LOOK LIKE SHE'S JOKING HER HAND IS PRACTICALLY ON HER SWORD! Orz

"Uh… Otae-neechan, Kyuubei-neechan… May I know the reason upon coming to the school to visit me…?"

I asked, as both of them sat in front of me as if nothing big had happened a moment ago. I wanted to ask Haruhi to come and greet them but apparently she's kinda BUSY with Kasugazaki Kanako-san when she was pointed to be her 'idol' a moment ago.

Well… About this girl, Kasugazaki Kanako, you can say that she is suffering from 'changing-of-host-club-member-frequently' or the 'Host-hopping' disease. Usually a customer will stick to the same host she designate for the first time but in her case Kasuagazki Kanako-san changes her partner every week and her current host is just nice Haruhi. And apparently she is occupying Haruhi by teaching her how to dance waltz.

Okay, back to me now, unfortunately… Orz|||

"Well, it's because I kinda miss you and Haruhi-chan so I came here with Kyuu-chan! Oh I even brought some bentos for both of you!"

Looking at Otae-neechan's smile and the bentos on her hand, I can't help but divert my gaze toward Haruhi.

WHY ARE YOU OCCUPIED WHEN I NEED YOU, HARUHI?! WHY! SOMEONE HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA EAT THIS! I WILL DIE IF I HAVE TO EAT IT! WHAT'S WITH THAT SMILE, OTAE-NEECHAN! YOU ARE THREATENING ME TO EAT RIGHT! IT'S A THREAT RIGHT!

"Uh… Otae-neechan, how kind of you to bring your **FAMOUS **dish for us, I will eat it with Haruhi later when she is free. Do you mind if I share it with my friends in the club?"

If I'm gonna die, I will drag you guys with me. /evil smirk

"Arara, Sa-chan is so thoughtful!"

"I feel uneasy if I don't share such **DELICACY **to them, Otae-neechan!"

If I don't stuff this thing ( Otae-san so called fried egg, which actually is some dark unknown item that had been censored ) into their mouth, my name is not Hijitaka Sakuya!

"Nee, Sa-chan! There are so many attractive and good-looking senpais that are surrounded by so many girls in your club! It looks just like any Host Club in Kabuki District, right Kyuu-chan?"

"Yeah."

This **IS** a host club! And Kyuubei-neechan you have successfully scared the living shit out of me, I thought you have gone somewhere else since you just kept quiet all the way.

After all these happenings, the three of us chatted… well, most of the time are both Otae-neechan and I talk while Kyuubei-neechan just sit there listening to us, till the end time of the club.

"Sa-chan, come back early for today okay? And remember to finish and wash the container okay!"

"Yes yes, Otae-neechan! You should get going too, it's getting late and it is not safe for two girls to go back home like this. What if you guys met any weird, dangerous people when on the way?"

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect her."

Kyuubei-neechan said, while Otae-neechan just smiles.

"You too, Sa-chan. Do you need me to call your Hijikata-papa to fetch you?"

"Uh…. It's okay, Otae-neechan! Really!"

"I'm calling your Hijikata-papa to fetch you."

Otae-neechan says, as her smilling face is zoomed in toward me, only left about 1 cm of spacing in-between us while dark auras coming out from her back. Otae-neechan is so scary… but why does she insist of asking Hijikata-papa to fetch me?

"Of course I'm worry about you and also Haru-chan, of course!"

"U-Uh… Okay…"

Since I can't deal with it, I shall go along with it.

"I already contacted your Hijikata-papa a moment ago, so he should be here soon."

"?!"

"Oh if he didn't see you outside the school within 10 minutes, he will charge into the Third Music Room! /KIRA"

"!?"

W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT WITH THE KIRA AND THIS IS REVENGE FOR ME RIGHT! THIS IS DEFINITELY A REVENGE DAMNNIT! YOU KNOW THAT HOW HIJIKATA-PAPA DESPISES GUYS GETTING CLOSE TO ME AND YOU ARE DOING THISSSSSSSS- I WILL DIE, I REALLY WILL DIE! AND GODDAMNIT WHY YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME EXTRA TIME TO STUFF THOSE EGGS INTO THEIR MOUTH TOO! ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMWERTYUIOP- /speechless

"Arara, it is really getting late. Both Kyuu-chan and I shall take a leave first, see you back home, Sa-chan!"

"Okay, goodbye Otae-neechan and Kyuubei-neechan!"

I smiles as I happily (?) send them off. When the door closed, I quickly grabbed Otae-neechan's eggs (are you sure that substances are really eggs?) and stuffs them into Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru's mouth.

LAUGH, CONTINUE LAUGHING AT ME, I SHALL SEE HOW YOU GUYS CONTINUE TO LAUGH WHEN THIS END UP INTO YOUR MOUTH.

When it is Tamaki's turn to be stuffed, I paused 'cause his face is full of despair as I noticed his gaze fixed at Haruhi, then continue to stuff the rest of the eggs (right….) into his mouth. I shall not call Hijikata Sakuya if I don't get my revenge, well; I'm doing a good deed right now in waking him up with those too.

Thanks to the eggs (maybe), Tamaki recovered from his despair and slammed the table. (For what use we have no idea too.)

"I'VE HAD ENOUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Haruhi, you must change back to your original gender at this moment!"

"… Harh?"

Everyone turns their attention to the idiotic blonde.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE ADMIRED AND BEING FALL HOPELESSLY IN LOVE BY GIRLS WHEN YOU'RE THE SAME AS THEM?! WE'RE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO KNOW YOUR REAL GENDER? AHHHHHHHHHHHH I DONT UNDERSTAND THIS! AND PAPA, PAPA WANT TO SEE THE OLD YOU! LOOK! HOW ADORABLE AND PRETTY YOU ARE LAST TIME!"

Tamaki shouted as he took out a portrait of Haruhi (while crying and blushing for some reason) when she is around junior high year 3, which is before her hair was cut short.

"DO NOT TAKE OTHER'S PHOTO AND FRAMED IT WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

Ah, Haruhi is angry.

"But I still find it absurd, how does this, changed into this."

Hikaru asked, as he points at the portrait then point at Haruhi. That is something you guys doesn't want to know yo…

"Ah, about that. It's because one of the boy near my neighborhood sticks a piece of chewing gum on my hair and it is super troublesome to take it out so I just cut off my hair."

"…."

"I lost my contacts a day before and my dad stepped on it so I can't wear it anymore. Well, I* don't mind being treated as a guy and so I can pay back my debt too."

Haruhi finished her speech and I guess something inside Tamaki snapped? He turn to Haruhi with his usual crying face and shouted.

"GIRLS SHOULDN'T USE 'ORE' TO CALL THEMSELVES! MAMA! YOU CANNOT TEACH HARUHI SUCH WORDS!"

( 'Ore' , 'Boku' are used for guys in calling 'I', where girl will use 'Watashi' instead. )

…. /facepalms

"… Mama? Who is the mama?" – Kaoru

"Does he mean me? … No way, right?" – Kyouya-senpai

"…"

I pulled Haruhi to one side and just realized that 10 minutes will be up soon and that means Hijikata-papa will be coming in any moment right now.

"Don't be afraid, your 'big brothers' are here."

… Oi oi, what are you guys doing? I know you guys wanna move Haruhi but why am I pulled along too?

"Ah, do you guys know to dance? You need to learn if we are holding a party."

….. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO /double facepalm

"Both of us don't know how to dance… I guess?"

I said, as Haruhi nodded her head.

"We are not really interested in the party too so… can we be excused from it?"

Once I finished my question, the atmosphere around us turns cold. Tamaki suddenly dashed in front of us with his eyes beaming, like he discovered something new.

"Alright then, since you wanted to be a guy so much, you have to listen to us! It is essential for gentlemen to know how to dance and if you can master waltz within one week and present us without fail, 50% of Sakuya's and your debt will be cut off!"

Tamaki shouted, as both Haruhi and I feel as if it is the end of the world. HOW ARE WE GONNA MASTER IT IN SUCH SHORT TIME?! YOU CAN'T BE KIDDING RIGHT!?

Just when the both of us still in our own world, the door slammed on its own and everyone diverted their attentions to the…. two people at the door.

HOLY SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTT.

"**HIJIKATA SAKUYA**, GET THE HELL OUT HERE NOW."

"… Oi oi, what kind of trouble have you gotten in? Why is he having a samurai sword with him and the one behind has a bazooka with him? Are they terrorists?"

Kaoru, who is currently beside me, nudged and asked me as I facepalm hard, not wanting to face anyone at the moment. THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!

"Ah, Hijikata-san, Okita-san."

Haruhi greeted them nicely as both of them just nodded their head in acknowledgement.

"Hijikata-san….? Okita-san…?"

The rest looked at me.

"Where's Sakuya, Haruhi?"

Hijikata-papa asked as I quickly dashed to him and tries to pull him away from the room but he didn't budge.

"So you're here, Sakuya. May I ask… Why are there so many **male species (?)** crossed your 'safe-zone'?"

… HIJIKATA-PAPA CHILL! WHERE ARE YOUR HANDS AT?! ARE YOU GOING TO USE YOUR SWORD?! THEY WILL DIE, HIJIKATA-PAPA! OKITA WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP HIM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HIJIKATA-PAPA IT IS NOT LIKE WHAT YOU THINK THEY ARE MY SENIORS AND MY CLASSMATES! STOP HIM, OKITAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"If you says so, Sakuya-chan, please die Hijikata-san."

Right after his words, Okita took his bazooka, aimed at both Hijikata-papa and I, and fire his bazooka. If it's not for Hijikata-papa grabbed me quickly, both of us would have been dead.

"T'ch, he dodged it."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" - Both Hijikata and Sakuya

"…." - the rest

"Ha… Let's go home, Hijikata-papa, Okita-kun and Haruhi."

"Okay."

We headed to the door, and I remembered something so I turned and look at Tamaki.

"Ah, I may not able to come to club in few days time, well, thank to this fellow over there."

I said as I secretly pointed at Hijikata-papa but he suddenly turned at Tamaki and glared at him! In case of any worser situations will happen, I quickly grabbed them and went home.

After that incident, I ALMOST TRANSFER SCHOOL but thanks to the rest of my family and Haruhi's reassurance, I managed to stay in the school, just that I am banned from the club for few days till Hijikata-papa chilled.

This is a better ending I guess? 8'D


End file.
